


Ace Mansion November Propmts!

by DrBracewell



Category: Ace Mansion
Genre: Iris - Freeform, ace mansion - Freeform, inna - Freeform, jenna - Freeform, jex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrBracewell/pseuds/DrBracewell
Summary: Probably set a couple years later with Ivy ~11/12
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_ It’s been a wild ride _ . Many thoughts were coursing few Equilibrium’s mind as he watched the body he had inhabited for all those years finally die, but that was the one at the front of it all. There had been many long discussions about this point, but eventually Equilibrium realised that above all else, he owed this to Jex. After everything they had been through together, Jex deserved this. He deserved to die with the one he loved. And Equilibrium knew that this, above all else, would repay the debt that Equilibrium owed to Jex. Equilibrium had been a part of Jex for so many years, and Jex a part of him, and it felt so wrong to part like this, but with Jenna gone… it was only fair that Jex was allowed to go as well. So with a terrible sense of finality, Equilibrium had torn his consciousness away from Jex, and was now watching as the material body and mortal consciousness he had shared so much with finally died, to be with his only love forevermore. Just before he did, though…

As Equilibrium left him, Jex felt a huge burden being lifted off his shoulders. A weight he never knew he had been carrying was suddenly gone, and with it the sense of power and purpose that he had taken for granted. He had known that that separation would utterly destroy his material body, and was feeling very lightweight now as parts of him began to flake away. There was no pain, just a sense of finality. As he closed his eyes for the last time, a simple message flowed into his mind from Equilibrium.   
  
_ I love you. _

And Jex smiled as he died.


	2. Day 8 - Iris comes to you for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably set a couple years later with Ivy ~11/12

Inna was training in the gym again, sweat dripping from her face as she hurled short sharp punches at the bag. The bell rang, signalling the end of the four-minute-round, and she threw one final cross before stepping back and wiping her brow. She trudged back over to the table, pulling her gloves off and grabbing her water bottle. She took a couple sips before wiping her face again and starting to unwrap her hands. After she had packed everything back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder she started to make her way to the door, but it was pushed open before she could reach it. Inna looked up and was surprised to see Iris staring down at her. The world walker smiled slightly.

"Hey. I thought I might find you here." Iris said.

Inna frowned. Iris was looking for her?

"Uh... yeah. I spend most of time training in here." She said. "You were looking for me?"

Iris nodded slightly.

"I... yes. I wanted to talk to you about..." She bit her lip, and looked slightly embarrassed. "About Ivy."

Inna was still just as confused. Why did Iris want to talk to _her _?

"About... Ivy? What about her?"  
  
Iris looked around. 

"Uhm, maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private."

Inna was getting more confused by the second, but nodded.

"Okay."

Inna found herself sitting on a bench in the garden, and Iris seemed to be more-than-slightly agitated. She had no idea what was going to come next, and was surprised when Iris started talking.

"Okay, so I get that you're not exactly a _normal_ girl, but you know some things about, like, growing up and being a kid, right?"

Inna opened her mouth to clear up just how wrong that was, but Iris kept talking.

"And it's just... recently, Ivy seems a bit... distant. I've tried talking to her, but she seems determined to avoid me." Iris seemed to be gushing out, not able to hold anything back. Inna suspected she had been holding this in for a while. "And I've tried talking to Lonny, but lon just brushes it off and says she's growing up, and Carys..." Iris sighed. "Carys is just as difficult."

Inna was feeling very awkward now, and had no idea what to say, even though Iris seemed to be waiting.

"I..." She began, cringing slightly. "I'm really not the best person to talk to about this." She finished weakly. 

"But you're the only one I _can_ talk to about this." Iris said urgently. "You've got to know _some_ stuff about growing up."

Inna thought about this. She remembered back all those years ago, the conditioning that had started when she was barely able to walk. She could remember it all as clearly as if it happened yesterday. She remembered the forced routines of exercise and memory tests, and how they had been drilled into her group until they had become second nature for all of them. She remembered the hours plugged into the information-overloaders, knowledge being crammed into her head, forcing her to grow up faster than should be possible.  
She remembered the weapons training. She remembered the daily classes of martial arts and knife defence and gun-firing. She remembered shooting her first person at five, and stabbing the next one just minutes after. She remembered her tattoos being injected into her skin, and how the promise that it wouldn't hurt had been a lie. She remembered how she had been punished for complaining at aforementioned lie, and she remembered how she had spent the next few months training herself not to respond to pain anymore.  
She remembered her first assignment, she remembered killing all the attackers at the show, and how their blood had drenched her clothes. She remembered the tragedy of her next one, and how she had sat covered in her Principal's blood, holding his dying body in her arms. She remembered the punishment for failing, and the vow she had made herself never to do so again.  
  
So now she looked up at Iris, a woman who was asking her about growing up, and expecting Inna's help.

"I'm a Watcher." She said eventually. "There was no such thing as a childhood for us. I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Iris' face fell, and Inna immediately felt bad and changed tack. She racked her brain for something to say to Iris, something to make her feel even slightly better.

"But... I'm sure Ivy still... still loves you. From what I've been told, her age is... difficult for her. She might just need some time."

Iris thought about this, and nodded. She had noticed Inna's discomfort and reluctance to talk about her experiences, and didn't wish to press the subject.

"Thank you." Iris said quietly. "That's true. I'll try talking to her again."

She gave Inna a small smile before standing and walking off, leaving Inna to wonder what had just happened. But soon enough, a smile was playing on Inna's face as well. Iris had come to her for help. That was a first for her, in any way. After a couple more minutes sitting on the bench, she went to find something to eat.


End file.
